Tulip (Storks)
Tulip is the deuteragonist of the 2016 Warner Brothers animated film Storks. She is also the best friend of Junior. She is voiced by Katie Crown who voiced Fin McCloud and Izzy. Role in the Film Tulip was the last baby produced in the storks factory before its CEO, Hunter decided to shut down the factory and convert the business to packaging and retailing which he entitles Cornerstore. She was supposed to delivered to the family who ordered her, but a giant stork named Jasper, who is determined to deliver Tulip himself, has inadvertently destroyed the beacon that would direct him to the location of her family's home. As Tulip turns eighteen, Hunter is to be promoted as the chairman and in turn he is going to promote Junior, Cornerstore's top delivery stork, as the new boss. Hunter further informs Junior that before he can become the boss, he must discharge Tulip due to her clumsiness causing chaos in the factory. Junior comes to Tulip for a conversation and Tulip introduces jet packs she has made for flightless birds, including a chicken, emu, and quail. When she tests the jet packs, they unfortunately backfire. With the jet packs out of control, they fly all over the factory running into the employees and causing explosions. Ashamed of and dismayed by her mishap, Tulip briefly breaks down into tears until Junior informs her she is being liberated. While Tulip does not know the definition of "liberation," Junior tries to tell her that he means he is going to fire her, but he has a hard time at it. Having no heart to discharge Tulip, Junior instead transfers her to the mail room where she would be in charge of receiving the mail and organizing it. Junior further orders Tulip never to leave the mail room in order to prevent Hunter from knowing that he disobeyed his demand. While eagerly waiting to receive mail, Tulip eventually gets bored and starts talking to herself. In that act, she imagines herself having clones with different hair styles. She ends her daydreaming sequence by pretending to have a group hug with three of her clones only to realize she is hugging herself, mush to her embarrassment. Later, Tulip finally receives an item in the mail. It is an envelope containing a letter from a boy named Nate Gardner, who desires a baby brother. Tulip leaves the room to place the letter to Junior inside the slot outside the room. Tulip's presence in the factory is spread on the security system. Junior notices the alert screen showing Tulip out of the mail room and rushes to stop Tulip. Tulip proceeds at inserting the letter into the slot which happens to be part of the baby-producing machine. Thus, Tulip accidentally activates the machine. Junior tries to shut the machine back down only to injure his wing. Upon receiving and accepting Nate's letter, the machine evolves it into a baby. Junior reaches into the machine to press the emergency off button injuring his right wing in the process. Though Junior has successfully shut down the machine, the baby comes out concealed in a delivery pod showing it has already been created. This makes Junior panic knowing he'll face trouble with Hunter and fail to get his promotion. Tulip is so fond of infants that she immediately wants to see the new baby she and Junior created, but Junior advises her against that believing that brief expose to such a bundle of joy can ruin anyone's life. Junior then insists that if he and Tulip can deliver the baby before anyone else finds out, he'll be safe. So the two of them rush to Tulip's work shop. They take the elevator down to the main floor. On their way down, the elevator stops and Pigeon Toady, another employee of Cornerstore, enters it. Toady chats with Junior and Tulip about a game that occurred the previous night. Junior and Tulip join in on the conversation to distract him and hide suspicion. After the protagonists exit the elevator, Toady realizes there was no such game and starts getting suspicious. The protagonists make it to Tulip's work shop where Tulip built her flying machine. She claims that she built it out of dreaming that she would be a delivery girl. Since Junior cannot fly with his broken wing and needs to deliver the baby to save his job, he devises a plan to fly the baby in Tulip's machine. He and Tulip agree and ignite the engine. Junior sits in the driver's seat prompting Tulip to ask him if he knows how to fly the machine. Junior brags it's part of his natural instinct to fly a plane since he's a bird. Then the hovering machine falls out of the bottom of Cornerstore and Junior fearfully loses control of himself admitting he was immediately wrong. Just when they nearly reach the bottom of Stork Mountain, Tulip activates the auto pilot system and over the steering wheel. From there, Tulip and Junior begin their journey to deliver the baby to her family, the Gardners, unknowingly being pursued by the gigantic stork, Jasper. During their flight, Tulips asks Junior why he wants to be boss, much to Junior's annoyance. While Junior refuse to answer Tulip's questions, he yells at her, scaring her, and causing to fall out of the plane. She grabs onto the machine hanging on for life until Junior pulls her back in. Then Junior reprimands her on asking why he wants to be the boss. The two of them suddenly hear an upset baby crying. A concerned Tulip, who has maternal instincts, climbs out of the driver's seat trying to reach the baby. Without anyone to control the steering wheel, the plane falls and crashes in a tundra. While stranded in the tundra, Tulip and Junior finally open the pod and see an adorable pink-haired baby girl. Both immediately become fond of the infant and adore her. Tulip also points out that the baby has the same birthday as she does, which an upset Junior does not care about. Junior and Tulip develop an argument on whose fault it is for getting stranded in the tundra. Then Junior deserts Tulip dragging the baby in her pod, much to Tulip's dismay. Shortly after, Tulip is ambushed by a pack of wolves who take her to their cave. In the cave, Tulip s tied up and hanged upside down next to Junior, who she refuses to speak with since she is now mad at him. Then the wolves gather around as their Alpha carries in the baby. While initially planning to eat the baby, the Alpha declares he shall be the first to have the privilege. In response, the Beta jumps insisting he should become the new leader. The Alpha and Beta get into a fight hitting each other and grabbing each other's noses. The baby is so amused that she giggles. The wolves suddenly fall in love with the infant girl and the two leaders lick her. Upon realizing that the baby enjoys seeing people hit others, Tulip starts swinging herself at Junior and hitting him. That amuses both the baby and the wolf pack. Then Junior insists Tulip only pretends to hit him so to avoid further pain. Tulip deliberately misses Junior while trying to hit him again and Junior pretends to groan in pain. The baby girl clearly sees that is unamused. The provoked wolves growl at them until Tulip convinces them that if she and Junior were loose then she would have an easier time hitting him. The Alpha therefore orders one of his fellow members to cut them loose. Then Tulip grabs a stick and hits Junior on the head several times entertaining the baby and wolves. The Alpha suggests he and his pack would be more amused if Tulip struck Junior with a bigger stick. Thus, he tosses her a large stick which Tulip uses to whack the Alpha on the head. With the wolves distracted, Tulip quickly grabs the baby, places her in her pod, and she and Junior carry her as they run from the wolves. Tulip and Junior cross a bridge which Junior cuts to prevent the wolves from catching up to them. However, the entire pack form their own bridge and get across the gorge, forcing the protagonists to keep running. Upon reaching a river within the cave, Junior and Tulip board a raft and Tulip row them off. The wolves form a boat and speed up after them. After Tulip and Junior fall down a water fall, the wolves form a submarine and continue pursing them. After exiting the cave, Junior and Tulip run for their aircraft, but Tulip falls down a crack in the ice hanging onto the edge of the cliff. As the wolf pack catches up to Tulip, Junior makes it into the plane with the baby and notices Tulip in her perilous situation. At first, he refuses to save her, but the infant girl uses her adorable expression to urge him. So Junior runs back to save Tulip just before she falls into the crack after losing her grip. Once back inside the aircraft, they slide down the hill into the river and Tulip activates the tube for converting the plane into a water craft. The wolves form an airplane only to fall into the river since they cannot fly. As they travel along the river, Tulip and Junior chat with each other. Once again, Tulip asks Junior why he wants to be boss, which Junior again refuses to reveal. Then the baby gets upset and Tulip tries to cheer her up with funny faces which upset the infant more. Junior attempts to make the baby happy by singing an add for Cornerstore. Tulip convinces him that is not the appropriate kind of song for a baby. Then an annoyed Junior draws a knife and stabs the tube, causing it to deflate, forcing the group to land the craft to the side of the river and camp there for the night. During the night, Tulip and Junior build a fire and engage in another conversation. While Tulip is still curious about why Junior wants to be boss, she claims that is she were boss she would make Cornerstore and happier place that produces and delivers babies since she is absolutely fond of infants. She also braids Junior's feathers on his head, much to the stork's chagrin. Then she confesses that rather than wanting to deliver packages, she built her aircraft hoping to find her parents. Tulip further hope that by helping the infant girl find her family, she will find her own family as well. Junior assure her they will find her family. Then Tulip wants to name the baby and Junior allows it. Tulip names her Diamond Destiny. Later, while Tulip and Junior try to sleep, they are awoken by a crying baby girl. They tiredly try to rock the infant back to sleep while she is still in her pod, but Diamond Destiny refuses to sleep. Then Tulip take Diamond Destiny into her arms and successfully rocks her to sleep. Junior and Tulip resume their sleep unaware that Pigeon Toady has found them and is determined to alert Hunter and rat them out in order to be promoted as boss instead of Junior. The next day, Tulip and Junior try to feed Diamond Destiny her food only to have the infant fling the spoons away with her hands. They also devote part of their time bonding with the baby. While Junior draws a caricature of his face onto a rattle and presents it to Diamond Destiny, Tulip sneaks up on her and successfully feeds her a spoon of yogurt. At night falls, Junior and Tulip arrive at a loading dock where they need to catch a cargo boat that would take them to the town where Diamond Destiny's intended family lives. The protagonists keep themselves invisible to the security guards, but Diamond Destiny gets upset again and is on the verge of uttering a bawl. The guards hear the baby and get suspicious. Tulip notices Diamond Destiny trying to reach for Junior as if she wants to be with him. So Tulip forcefully shoves the baby into Junior's wings. As Junior holds her, he starts becoming more attached to the infant. The security soon suspect nothing and walk away. Just as the boat is leaving and the protagonists run to it, they are ambushed by the wolf pack again. The wolves form a van and manage to snatch the baby. While the wolves drive away from Tulip and Junior, the protagonists catch up and manage to steal the baby back as the wolves are distracted. Then Tulip runs through a glass warehouse with Diamond Destiny while Junior runs into the glass. Since birds cannot see glass, Tulip has to direct Junior in running past the all the glass. As soon as Junior reaches the other side of the warehouse, he and Tulip are surrounded by the wolves, who prepare to devour them and take the baby to raise as their own. Before they are officially doomed, Jasper rescues them and flies them onto the departing cargo boat. The wolf pack forms a broken heart displaying their dismay that Diamond Destiny is leaving them again. On board the ship, Jasper confesses he got obsessed with Tulip when she was an infant because he was madly in love with her and wanted to raise her as his own. He further explains that while regretting how he shattering her homing beacon, he spent the last eighteen finding all of the missing pieces. He only has one piece missing which Tulip has actually worn around her neck hoping it would help her find her family. She hands the last piece to Jasper, who places it on Tulip's homing beacon and finally repairs it. The beacon starts working again and shows the location of Tulip's family. Tulip is overjoyed that she finally going to meet her family. Then Junior crushes her happiness by confessing that he was supposed to her. This saddens Tulip. As Tulip reaches the verge of tears, Junior eases her conscience by urging her to find her family while he delivers the baby himself. He wishes her luck and Tulip bids him as well as Diamond Destiny farewell. Still shedding tears, she rides Jasper, who flies her to her family while Junior remorsefully watches her leave. Tulip finally reaches her family's house with Jasper. Tulip feels nervous, but Jasper urges her to fulfill her destiny. Tulip nearly rings the doorbell, but hesitates. Upon realizing she needs Junior and Diamond Destiny, she walks away from the door as well as a distracted Jasper. Tulip takes a taxi and finds a fake house in an ally. She opens the door of the house finding Junior bound and gagged and wearing a baby's cap. Junior informs her that Hunter has abducted Diamond Destiny and is planning to send her away. Tulip promptly orders a giant package from Cornerstore, and then returns it with she and Junior inside the package. Junior and Tulip arrive back at Cornerstore in the middle of StorkCon which is about the promotion of spherical boxes. Hunter is on stage delivering the speech about the spherical boxes. After the protagonists see a flock of penguins taking Diamond Destiny up an elevator, they spy a stork dressed as the spherical box mascot. They steal the costume and wear it to get past the crowd. Then they reach the loading dock where the penguins are about to fly the sleeping Diamond Destiny away in a helicopter. Tulip and Junior fight the penguins until they cunningly take the baby while the penguins are not looking. Back inside the building, Junior and Tulip meet with the chicken, emu, and quail who helped Tulip test her jet packs. They claimed to have received Tulip's text message and give her the only jet pack they brought with them. Junior and Tulip then start arguing over who is going to use the jet pack to fly Diamond Destiny home. Their argument awakens Diamond Destiny and makes her cry. The baby attracts the attention of all the birds in the building including Hunter. Then the bottom half of the mascot costume falls down leading to everyone's suspicion. Two of Hunter's guards remove the top half of the costume exposing Junior, Tulip, and the baby. Hunter and his fellow employees chase the protagonists into the old factory where babies used to be manufactured. Junior and Tulip reach the baby-manufacturing machine before getting surrounded by the storks. Hunters steps in front of the crowd and demands Junior and Tulip to relinquish the baby at once. Tulip quickly takes a few letters from people who ordered their infants and threatens to insert them into the machine. Hunter offers Junior another chance to regain his promotion as boss once he hands over the baby, but Junior resists. Then he grabs a hose to suck hundreds of letters into the machine. That causes a mass-production of babies. All the other storks immediately become fond of those babies and ignore Hunter's demand to stop the production. Toady respectfully obeys Hunter's order and flies a drone toward the baby-manufacturing machine attempting to destroy it. When the pigeon hits the machine, it flings him back toward an electric box that electrocutes him. The machine gets overloaded with babies which starts falling off. Junior, Tulip, the storks, and the other birds work together in catching the falling babies. After everyone saves the babies, Hunter breaks into the factory with a giant robot as an attempt to destroy the baby-producing machine and kill every baby produced by it. Before Hunter can conduct his evil action, Diamond Destiny takes hold of the robot's control pad and presses the button to shut it down. Then she turns the robot back on. She turns it on and off until the robot tumbles out of the factory and gets caught on the wires supporting the Cornerstore building. By pulling on the wire, the robot causes the building overturn into it's vertical position. Then the building breaks off of the old factory and starts falling down the mountain. While Hunter starts plummeting to his presumed death, he launches the robot's claws on retractable wires toward Junior and Tulip. The claws grab the floor Tulip and Junior stand and break it, causing Junior, Tulip, and Diamond Destiny to fall down the mountain as well. While leaving Hunter to his doom, Tulip takes hold of Junior's crippled wing and controls it helping him fly again. Junior flies Tulip and the baby back to safety inside the factory. Tulip cheerfully proclaims she, Junior, and Diamond Destiny are like a family. While Junior admits the same, he raises his right wing in triumph. Tulips points out his right wing is better and suggests it was probably dislocated. Junior assumes the position as boss and announces to the storks his reason why he would want to be the boss--so he can lead the storks into fulfilling their true mission in delivering babies since he believes that is what they are meant to do. All the employees, including a reformed Toady agree. Hence, the storks start delivering babies to their new parents. Junior flies Diamond Destiny to her family, the Gardners, while carrying her in a white blanket. Tulip rides Jasper and helps Junior by taking charge of the homing beacon. Once they reach the residence of the Gardner Family, Junior reaches the verge of tears knowing he has to separate from the infant he is deeply fond of. Tulip bids her farewell and assures her that she and Junior will always love her. As Junior, Tulip, and Jasper leave Diamond Destiny with her new family, a teary-eyed Junior tries to hold in his emotions. Tulips notices him about to cry and insists he releases his emotion and talk to her about it so to make him feel better. In the fianle, Junior and his employees, along with the reformed wolf pack, bring Tulip back to her family's home. As Tulip nearly shies out again, Junior and Jasper urge her. Tulip finally rings the doorbell and meets her family who all possess curly red her like hers. Her family comes out to embrace her. Junior attempts to leave announcing to his fellow employees they finally completed their mission in delivering Tulip, but Tulip invites him to join in on the embrace. At first Junior refuses, but Tulip drags him in. While Junior's heart is touched by the heartwarming moment, Tulip tells him that she knows he loves it. Then Tulip and Junior continue working together at the Storks factory as co-bosses. Personality Fun-loving, thrill-seeking, cheerful, enthusiastic, spunky, energetic, adventurous, funny, hilarious, clumsy, sweet, affectionate, caring, loving, emotional, clever, motherly, hard-working, selfless. Appearance Tulip is a tall and slender 18-year-old woman with curly red hair in a pony tail, green eyes, and light skin. She also wears a dark brown jumpsuit with a brown belt, light tan boots, and a purple handkerchief around her neck. Similar Heroes *Princess Anna (from Frozen) *Honey Lemon (from Big Hero 6) *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rapunzel (from Tangled) Gallery Images-1470706816.jpg Imgres-3.jpg Images-1470706801.jpg Images-1470534875.jpg Imgres-1.jpg Imgres-2.jpg Tulip-storks-7.88.jpg Storks baby tulip icon by supermariofan65-dad5c9h.png Trivia *When Tulip is talking to herself and daydreaming in the mail room Junior assigns her to, she imagines herself having clones with different hair styles. Those imaginary clones have the same or similar hair styles as some of Tulip's relatives who she meets at the end of the film. An excellent example is Tulip's imaginary clone who acts as a man by forming her pony tail as a beard making herself almost resemble her father. This foreshadows Tulip's family resemblance. *In the first teaser trailer, she ends up breaking a machine and causing babies to appear all over. *Though Tulip knows Hunter from the time she was produced in the factory, she does not speak to or interact with him until the film's climax. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Child Lover Category:Nurturer Category:Rescuers Category:Optimists Category: Adventurers Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wise Heroes Category:Gadgeteers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Genius